Los tres
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Qué piensan los tres chicos el día en que se irán de La Madriguera para los horrocruxes? Mi pimer oneshot sin shippers.


**Tres **

Los tres se encuentran en el patio de La Madriguera, sentados, con las cabezas muy juntas, mientras conversan entre susurros. Afinan los últimos detalles para una noche que jamás podrán olvidar. Ninguno de ellos.

-Es hoy chicos-

Ron y Hermione asienten con decisión, mientras Harry siente un nudo en su garganta, por que a pesar del miedo, ellos lo miran con determinación. No dudan ni un instante, ni se echan para atrás, tan solo asienten. Y él decide intentarlo una vez más….

-Chicos, yo…

-No empieces Harry-lo corta en seco Hermione.

El chico la mira con el entrecejo fruncido, molesto por que no le dejado ni siquiera terminar la frase. Le dirige una mirada a Ron, y este, menos brusco que su amiga, le sonríe. Pero esa sonrisa en realidad quiere decir que no se dejara convencer.

-Ni lo intentes. Esta noche a las doce nos vamos los tres juntos.

Harry suspira derrotado

-Está bien-

Los tres se quedan en silencio, por que en estos instantes no es necesario usar palabras. Para cada uno basta la presencia de los otros dos, para sentirse tranquilo.

Hermione recuerda que hace que hace una semana ha abrazado a su madre y a su padre, y les ha asegurado que se esforzará en el colegio. También ha dicho que estará en casa para la Navidad. Nunca antes les ha mentido, pero esta vez no ha podido hacer otra cosa.Piensa en los Weasley y se pregunta cuando los volverá a ver. No hay respuesta para eso. A partir de esa noche, las cosas serán diferentes. No habrá más tareas en las que sacar diez ni una biblioteca donde refugiarse. Existen cosas mucho más importantes por las que preocuparse, y tendrá que hacerlo sin la ayuda de libros. Pero no importa, lo único que en realidad interesa es que Harry la necesita a su lado. A pesar del miedo inmenso que siente, por su cabeza no ha pasado la posibilidad de no acompañarlo. ¿Quién va a estar pendiente de los dos chicos si ella no va¿Con quién va a discutir Ron? Aunque no sepa que le espera, no lo duda ni un instante. Harry es su mejor amigo, su hermano, y ella irá con él a donde sea.

Ron mira el sol que se esconde. Definitivamente esa noche todo va a cambiar. No habrá más estofado de mamá, ni más Chudley Cannons, ni quidditch por un tiempo, tal vez nunca más. Y tendrá que discutir menos con Hermione, por que las circunstancias no están como para que se la pasen peleando. Van a emprender una búsqueda que aún no comprende en su totalidad, pero eso es lo de menos. Sabe que Harry lo necesita ahora más que nunca Tiene miedo, mucho miedo, pero eso no va a cambiar su decisión. En ninguno momento ha dicho que no irá, ni siquiera lo ha pensado. Desde el instante en que Harry ha dicho que iría a buscar los horcruxes, supo que el y Hermione lo acompañarían. Irá hasta el fin del mundo, con él, su compañero, si es necesario.

Harry los mira a los dos un instante, y esconde el rostro entre sus manos. No sabía que sus dos mejores amigos, fueran tan tercos. Les ha dicho los peligros, les ha hablado de la manera más dura, pero ellos no parecen o no quieren entender. Se niegan a dejarlo solo. Alegan que han estado los tres juntos, en los momentos más duros y esa no es ocasión para deshacer el trío. Necios. Si supieran como se siente saber que arrastras a las personas que más quieres contigo, a tus hermanos, a tu única familia a un destino incierto, a una posible muerte, entonces lo entenderían.

Pero no. Y aun así no puede negar que está feliz de no ir solo. Se siente egoísta, pero saber que Hermione estará con él, lista para abrazarlo cuando lo necesite y usar hechizos que él no tiene la idea de que existen y que Ron dirá una broma que de seguro lo hará sonreír que le dará una palmada en el hombro, para infundirle aliento, lo hace feliz por que no estará solo.

Y todavía le espera una de las etapas más duras, despedirse y hacerse a la idea de que no verá a los Weasley, ni a Lupin ni a Tonks quien sabe por cuanto tiempo. Y piensa en ella con dolor, por que no sabe como le dirá adiós sin derrumbarse. Tiene que ser fuerte.

Los tres se levantan por que ya está oscuro y la Sra Weasley les ha dicho que la cena está lista. La última velada que pasen con ellos. Se miran unos a otros con una sonrisa. Tienen que fingir unas horas más y todo habrá acabado.

Doce en punto. Casi todos duermen. Se adivinan tres figuras en la oscuridad. Dos de ellas discuten en voz muy baja y la otra sonríe. Silencio. Las manos de todos se enlazan y se escucha un ¡plop!

Ya está. Han desaparecido. Se han marchado.

Juntos a enfrentar lo que sea. Los tres.


End file.
